


Internet Challenges

by fairycat



Category: Outsourced (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ice Bucket Challenge, Swearing, cinnamon challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycat/pseuds/fairycat
Summary: Tonya loves internet challenges.
Relationships: Tonya/Asha





	1. The Cinnamon Challenge

In the cafeteria, Tonya sat down next to her girlfriend Asha and took her camera out of her purse. It was a digital camera with a still photo mode and a video mode. “Asha, you have a steady hand, right?”

Asha put down her naan slowly. “Yes,” she said. “Why? What are you planning?”

“Aw, Asha, you always see right through me,” Tonya cooed, booping her girlfriend’s nose. “I adore that about you.”

“Tonya,” Asha said sternly, “what are you planning?”

The Australian woman pushed her camera into Asha’s hand. “Will you record me while I do the cinnamon challenge?”

“The _what?_ ”

“Oh, I heard of that!” Gupta interjected from across the table. “People on the internet have been swallowing spoonfuls of cinnamon without any water or anything, and they usually end up coughing out big, billowing clouds of cinnamon.”

Tonya grinned and pulled a container of ground cinnamon out of her purse. “Doesn’t that sound so fun?”

Asha frowned. “Won’t the spiciness be harsh on your throat?”

“Yeah, that’s why people who do the cinnamon challenge cough so much,” Gupta explained.

Tonya ignored Gupta’s chatter and talked over him. “I’ll be able to handle it. I’m not Charlie.”

Over at the white boy table, Charlie sneezed.

“This isn’t about your bowels. This is about your throat.” Asha shook her head. “I can’t stop you, can I?”

Tonya took a spoon out of her purse and began filling the spoon with cinnamon. “No,” she said with a smile. “Are you recording, babe?”

Asha sighed, turned the camera on, and switched to video mode. “Yes, I am recording.” She turned to Madhuri, who was sitting on her other side, and asked her in Hindi, “Would you please be ready to call an ambulance in case this goes poorly? You can use my phone.”

Madhuri nodded and slid Asha’s flip phone closer to her.

Asha steadied the camera to focus on Tonya’s mischievous smile. “All right, go ahead.”

Ten seconds later, everyone evacuated the table as Tonya coughed out rusty clouds of cinnamon.

“Do I need to call an ambulance?” Madhuri called out in Marathi.

“Hang on, let’s see,” Asha replied in a blend of Marathi and Hindi. She switched to English to ask, “Tonya? Are you hurt?”

Tonya was doubled over, coughing cinnamon all over the cafeteria floor. “I’m good,” she said between coughs.

Asha rushed to her girlfriend’s side. “We can call a doctor.”

“No, I’m— _cough_ —all right.” She looked up at Asha sheepishly. “Uh, you can stop recording now.”


	2. The Ice Bucket Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2014. With Asha's support, Tonya participates in the ice bucket challenge for ALS research. Manmeet, Todd, and Charlie are there to be sluts.

One morning, Tonya checked the weather for the upcoming week. Wednesday was supposed to be a very hot day, so she scheduled her plans for then.

When Wednesday came, Tonya ran into the call center for Mid-America Novelties.

“Hi, Tonya!” Todd waved from his desk and flashed a friendly, all-American grin. It had been long enough that he was no longer moping about both his ex-girlfriends getting together.

“Hey, Todd.” Tonya waved back on her way to Asha’s desk.

When Asha lifted her head, her dark hair fell back like curtains being drawn. “You seem excited,” she said, stifling a laugh.

“I am! You heard about the ice bucket challenge?”

 _Oh, no,_ Asha thought. “I have not.”

“It’s a fundraiser, babe!” Tonya almost bounced on her toes, but her high-heeled shoes prevented any hope of that. “One of my friends back home challenged me, so I donated to ALS research, and now I’m going to dump a bucket of ice water on my head and challenge some more people to raise awareness.”

Asha raised her eyebrows. “You’re going to dump cold water on your head?”

“Yep!”

“And it’s going to splash all over you and all around you?”

“Most likely.”

Asha took in her girlfriend’s outfit—a thin white blouse and deep blue skirt. Despite the aircon, Asha’s face felt hot.

“. . . If you’re sure . . .”

“I am.”

“. . .There’s a park I know where you could dump ice water in your head without getting in anyone’s way,” Asha finished. “I used to go there all the time when I was a child.”

Manmeet leaned over. “Can I go with you?”

Asha glared at her coworker. She knew why he wanted to join them, and it wasn’t to raise money for ALS research.

“Sure, Manmeet!” Tonya exclaimed. Her winning smile gave no indication of the mischief she was planning to spring upon him. “I’d love for you to join us!”

~

As soon as the workday had ended, Tonya whisked Asha out of the Mid-America Novelties call center and went with her to the park. Manmeet followed close behind with Todd and Charlie, whom he had talked to during lunch.

“I can’t believe I’m going to see this phenomenon in real life!” Manmeet squealed.

“Look, Man-meat, I hope you do, believe me,” said Todd, “but remember it’s completely possible Tonya’s wearing a bra right now.”

“Possible, but not likely,” Charlie said, his voice a low rumble.

“. . . Yeah, you’re right,” Todd admitted with a grin.

The men were so caught up in their horny conversation, they did not think about why Tonya and Asha had brought three buckets of ice rather than one.

“Stand under the tree there, _mera pyaara_ ,” said Asha. “It’ll keep the sun out of your eyes.”

The two women moved the buckets closer to the tree. As Tonya moved into position, Asha adjusted her pink scarf and took out her phone.

After a minute or so, Tonya asked, “Asha, are you recording?”

“Yes.”

Tonya smiled her flight attendant smile. “Thank you, Simone, for challenging me to partake in the ALS ice bucket challenge. Last night I donated fifty Australian dollars to ALS research, so, here goes!”

Asha ignored the men’s giggles.

She lifted an ice bucket to her head, tensed up, and spilled the mostly-melted ice all over her. She shrieked in laughter, drawing the attention of random passersby. “Fuck yeah!”

Manmeet gasped. “Todd! Todd, look!” He went on to say something in Marathi that Asha wished she didn’t understand.

“What’d I tell you?” Charlie said.

Asha stopped recording and rushed forward to throw her scarf on her girlfriend. As Asha had predicted that morning, the ice water had turned Tonya’s white blouse transparent. What’s more, the Australian wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Tonya, where did your brassiere go?” Asha whispered.

Tonya shrugged. “I took it off after work.”

“ _Why?_ No, don’t answer that.” Asha arranged the ends of the scarf over Tonya’s chest. “Let’s move on to your plan to prank the men.”

Each of the women picked up one of the remaining ice buckets and approached the men. Todd’s pale face was flushed red. Charlie was chuckling softly and gazing off into the middle distance. Manmeet’s big brown eyes were darting up and down, but he showed no indication that he noticed the two spare buckets.

“So, do you think any of you will donate to ALS research?” Tonya asked. Out of the corner of her eye, Asha counted down from three on her fingers. She wasn’t exactly subtle; it was amazing how the men didn’t notice. “I encourage you to participate. In fact . . .”

The women threw ice water upon the three men. More passersby stared as the men cried out.

“Tonya, why?” Todd whimpered. He shook his hair back and forth like a drenched dog.

“I should have worn a different shirt,” Manmeet whined, pulling at his polo shirt in an attempt to air it out. His chest hair was soaked.

“I should have known this was coming,” Charlie said. “I guess the hunter has become the hunted. Good job, Tonya. Good job, Asha.”

Tonya threw her head back and cackled. Drops of water from her blonde hair sprinkled onto Asha’s face. “You boys better donate now!”


End file.
